Maybe jealousy
by athenaphoenix17
Summary: After Ichigo realized that Rukia indeed was beautiful, inside out, he felt jealous every time he saw her with another guy. How would he react to his new developed feeling? Did Rukia feel the same way? full summary inside. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I came up with this idea from random thinking. I'm not sure if I can make this fiction enjoyable, but at least I tried to enjoy writing it. Hope you all will enjoy reading it too… Read and review please… I'm open up to any suggestions, requests and critics. ^_^

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the random idea…

Summary: After Ichigo realized that Rukia indeed was beautiful, he felt jealous every time he saw her with another guy. How would he react to his new developed feeling? Did Rukia feel the same way? Who are those unfortunate guys who almost got bankai by Ichigo?

Chapter 1

Prologue

"" a loud cried greeted him in the morning as usual.

He ducked in the right time to avoid Keigo's hug, making him kissed the wall instead.

'Jeez, he does that every morning, yet every time I managed to get away. This idiot sure never learn.' Ichigo thought bitterly.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san, you look beautiful as always." He heard Keigo greeted Rukia right after he managed to stand up.

"Aww… thank you Asano-kun." Rukia giggled and answered with her sickly sweet school-girl's voice that made Ichigo winced.

"Morning Ichigo" greeted Mizuiro. Ichigo smirked at him and replied the greeting.

"You two always go to school together, huh?" he asked Ichigo. Ichigo didn't have to guess who did the two people he inquired.

"I don't have choice." replied Ichigo.

"But you're lucky, though, Ichigo." said Keigo, joined them after Rukia entered the class and joined the girls.

"Lucky?" Ichigo asked as he entered his classroom. He noticed Chad and waved at him, Chad nodded as a replied.

"Yeah, Kuchiki-san sure is beautiful and calm." said Keigo.

Calm? Ichigo never thought he will use the word calm and Rukia in the same sentence, unless in negative form. Ichigo raised his eyebrow as a reaction.

"I should say that I agree with Keigo this time, Ichigo." answered Mizuiro.

Ichigo looked at his womanizer friend. "You always think that all women are beautiful, Mizuiro." he stated the fact.

Mizuiro just shrugged. "But she is different. She has this mysterious, noble beauty in her."

Ichigo thought for a second, 'Of course, she comes from Kuchiki Noble-House after all. But she's nothing near normal girl. What about the kick, the punch, and the bossy attitude she has? And I always be the victim.' Ichigo mentally told himself, yet he couldn't avoid to look at the subject of the discussion who were chatting around Tatsuki, Inoue, and other girls in the classroom.

'She is sure the shortest one.' he smiled to himself, unaware of the sight both Keigo and Mizuiro gave him. 'And her violet orbs are glowing, make her more beautiful' soon 'what??? what did I say? Beautiful? Darn!!! It may be just because of random stuff those two said before.' he muttered silently as he sat on his desk, which is beside Rukia's.

For the rest of the day, Ichigo cursed his two friends, for they made him glanced and stared at the girl who sat next to her. He was lucky that Rukia was absorbed in drawing those creepy chappys in her sketch book that she didn't notice him staring at her with soft expression.

'She sure is beautiful' he finally admitted to himself. And, he didn't know why, he was glad that he knew that she was more than beautiful in the façade.

***

A/N: okay… that was the introduction. I know… I know… it's way too short. Who do you think will be the first unlucky guy that will be hit with Ichigo's unconscious jealousy??? Sorry for the grammar and spelling, though. But please be kind and click the review button so I can improve my story. I already prepared the first chapter, but I want to know how many people enjoy my story before I upload my first chapter.


	2. Renji

A/N: Finally…. I know… I know… I haven't updated this story for more than a month. What to say? I couldn't write the chapter I wanted…. But I guess I should give you guys something. I didn't proof read this chapter. Forgive me for grammar and spelling error. :)

Appreciation Corner:

For the reviewers, please accept my deepest apology for not updating this story soon. And thank you for reviewing my story… I do hope you still can review this chapter and the next chapters… ^^

khfan_forlife; blackteaplease; Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky; xXAnetXx; dayanara; and 0nakimaza0

Thank you for those of you who added this story to your favorite story, and also thank you for those of you who added this story to your story alert

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite owns Bleach, I just borrow it…

* * *

Chapter 1

Renji

It's been a week since Ichigo noticed that his small partner was beautiful and all. But that didn't make him tolerate all her bossiness. They kept bickering as usual, with few kicked and punched (mostly from Rukia's). They still fought hollows, did night patrol in turn, and doing their school studies together. He admitted that he felt more protective to her, which annoyed her more if even possible. He, too, didn't understand why he was acting that way.

It was Friday evening, and the evening was unusually quiet. No hollow to fight. Rukia lay on her stomach on his bed, while Ichigo read in his desk. She had been playing around with her soul-pager for almost an hour. Giggling, smiling, and muttering "idiot" while doing so.

"What the hell are you doing, Midget?" Ichigo finally snapped. Annoyed with her giggling.

She shot him a Kuchiki look. "What do you mean, Strawberry?" she answered coldly.

"I'm trying to read here, yet your beeping keep disturbing me. Is there any problem with soul society or the hollow?" he retorted back.

"Nope." she answered. "I'm just exchanging messages with Renji." she continued.

"And why do you do that?" he asked, rather interested, yet annoyed (the latter was not consciously admitted).

"Because he is my nakama, you fool." she answered.

Ichigo felt silent for a moment before he finally asked, "How is he holding up there?"

Rukia raised her eyebrow, then moved to sitting position, legs tucked neatly under her. "Ah… interested, are you?" she mocked him.

Ichigo scowled. "Forget it." he said. "I'm just curious why you texted him, if nothing's wrong."

"I always text him whenever I can." she answered calmly.

"And why is that?" he couldn't stop himself from asking.

"I told you before, carrot top, it's because he is my nakama." she answered annoyingly.

"Yeah, but you didn't texted Inoue, or Chad, or Ishida, do you?" he asked her again, this time he stared right at her violet eyes.

"Why should I?" she confused.

"Because they are your nakama too, midget!" he insulted.

"Well… yeah, sure." she said. "But they are different."

'Different? What does she mean by different?' Ichigo thought. He tried his best to hold the words from spluttered out. He chose to read his book again, letting Rukia finished whatever she texting Renji for.

"Yosh… I'm going to Urahara." said Rukia after she obliviously made Ichigo counted 1 to 100 then repeated it for three times in his effort to ignore the beeping sound from her soul pager and the constant bugging in his inner world about 'What does she mean by different'.

"I'm going with you." he put down his book.

"No need. I'm just meeting with Renji. He's waiting for me in Urahara Shoten."

"Right." said Ichigo short. Bit his lips in order not to ask about what the hell she wanted to meet Renji for. "And you don't want me to come, why?" failed.

Rukia cocked her eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?"

Ichigo just shrugged. "None of your business."

Rukia moved towards him, then place her hand gently on his left cheek. Ichigo heart skipped a beat. He looked up at her, not noticing her left hand moved to the back of his head and smacked him hard.

"BITCH! What was that for?" he shouted.

"For 'none-of-your-business' me." she said smugly. "You better working on your mood swing. Jeez, Ichigo, honestly, you're worst than a pregnant woman."

With that, she left Ichigo's room and closed the door behind her. Leaving Ichigo swore under his breath. Somehow, the book became uninteresting for him compared with why Rukia needed to meet Renji. Moreover in Urahara's. Usually, Renji just jumped up to his bedroom. Why of all sudden they arranged a meeting. Not to mention, Rukia didn't want him to come.

Then it struck him. "A date?" he didn't realize saying it out loud.

"What do you mean with 'A date?' Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked from Ichigo's doorway.

'Shit!' Ichigo cursed mentally.

* * *

It's almost midnight, yet Rukia hadn't returned to Kurosaki household. Ichigo tried to sleep, but he couldn't. So, he waited in the living room while watching some show in TV. He turned the lights out and the television sound low. He kept glancing to the clock, counting minute by minute. His inner hollow and Zangetsu kept budgering him, telling him that he was jealous to Renji. Truth be told, Ichigo was curious on what was Renji's opinion about Rukia. He kept telling himself (and two other souls in his inner world) that he was being protective because Rukia was his nakama. Besides, Renji was Rukia's childhood friend. Maybe they had something to say in private. (This thought became more irritating than comforting).

Then, he heard someone walked toward his front door.

"Sorry for keeping you this late." a well-recognized man voice was heard.

"It's okay. I just don't like the idea of waking the whole family, because I return home this late." a more familiar feminine voice responded.

"So why don't you jump to Ichigo's bedroom?"

"That… will draw more suspiciousness from the neighbors, you fool!" she retorted. "Besides, I have the front door key now, and Ichigo makes me go in and out using the door."

"Oh… well." Renji scratched his un-itchy head.

"Hm?"

"I guess, good night then."

Rukia nodded.

"And…" Renji voice trailed off.

"Keep this as a secret. I know I know…" Rukia finished that. "Honestly, I don't see the reason why I can't tell Ichigo about you and… mmpppphh….." Renji covered Rukia's mouth with his hand and frantically looked around the neighborhood.

"AWWWW!" Renji yelled as Rukia bit his hand with all her might.

"I'm going in." she said calmly, leaving Renji blowing some air to his injured hand.

"Bitch" he cursed in a low voice…

"What did you say?" Rukia gave him a glare that can make Byakuya's looked like a batted eye lashes.

Oooppss… not too low it seemed.

"Hahaha.. Nothing. Nothing."

"I guess so."

Rukia then opened the door and came inside the house after locking the door again. She was about to go upstair, when she heard someone from the living room said something.

"Do you know what time it is?"

Rukia turned her attention to a certain orange hair who stood in front of her now. Hands folded in front of his chest.

"What are you? My dad?" she asked, mocking him.

Ichigo knew he acted unreasonable. Rukia was capable to take care of herself. There was no reason for scolding her because she returned home this late. But still…

"Damnit Rukia! It's over midnight now." he paused for a second, "What if a hollow appear and I couldn't sense it right away because you brought your soul pager with you."

Rukia raised her eyebrow. "If that happened, Renji and I would take care of the hollow. Besides, didn't you always complain of how you want a free night from hollow hunting? You got it now."

Ichigo couldn't find another thing to say.

"So, if you'll excuse me. I need to sleep now. Night Ichigo."

"Darn…!"

* * *

Saturday afternoon was a nice time to laid back and being lazy. No loud midget to ruin the day, life can't be better, though Ichigo. Rukia went out again, telling the family that she needed to do something important, related with school.

Ichigo felt somehow relief. If it was school stuff, maybe she just went to Orihime or other girls, gossiping and other girly stuffs. At least it was not Renji.

"Yo... Ichigo." Speaking of the devil, the red hair shinigami was jumped through his window, right to his bedroom.

Ichigo groaned and sat up on his bed. He tossed his unfinished book aside, knowing that he might not be able to read it right now. Not with a loud-weird-eye-brow shinigami in front of him.

"Renji." He acknowledged his presence. "What's up?"

Renji just shrugged. "Fine, I guess."

"Since when you arrive at the living world? And why on earth you are here?" asked Ichigo.

"Uh... I arrived about two days ago. I took a week leaving, for... personal business." Renji sounded a little bit nervous.

'King... this personal business might be related with Rukia-chan.' Ichigo's hollow taunted with a smirk on his white face.

'Shut up! I don't care what kind of personal business he have here. Besides, Rukia is his childhood friend, maybe they need to catch up.'

Renji sat on Ichigo's chair. Facing him who sat on his bed.

"You see, Ichigo, I need to ask you a favor."

Ichigo raised his eyebrow. What kind of favor this pineapple head asking him to do? Nevertheless, Ichigo nodded.

"I need... to ask you something... important."

Ichigo glared at him, "What is it, Renji. Just say it, damnit. You started to sound like a girl."

"Damn, Strawberry! I'm trying to say it. Can't you, for just a moment, be a good listener and let me finish?"

"You said you need a favour from me, but then you said you wanted to ask me something. Which one is it exactly?"

"Heh, kozo," he smirked. "The favour I asked from you is to give you some questions."

"Why me?" Ichigo groaned. Whatever the question this fuku-taichou were going to ask, Ichigo got a bad feeling about them.

"Well... I asked Rukia before, but she said that maybe I should ask you... after all, you're a guy and you have known her..."

"Her?" Ichigo raised his eyebrow.

"Yes… ehm… her… that's… we'll get to that later. So, I want to ask your opinion. You see… what do you think if your friend dates your friend?" Renji asked, trying so hard to conceal his real meaning.

However, his subtle question was too subtle and even can't be understood completely by a certain substitute shinigami.

"Renji…" Ichigo sighed. "I know you're an idiot, but I never guess that you're this idiot. You can't even make your question clear."

Renji face was flushed red, a vein popped in his temporal. To Ichigo's surprised, Renji took a deep breath and repeated his question, "Okay… Let's use an analogy."

"Wow, do you even know what analogy is?" taunted Ichigo.

Renji glared at him, his hand reached the hilt of Zabimaru.

"Ok… Ok… It's serious. I know. I won't make fun of you again…" said Ichigo. "… for now." He added.

"What do you think if, Rukia and…" Renji, again, trying hard to think about a name, "one of your guy friends" failed, "are dating?"

This question took Ichigo off guard. "Who wants to date Rukia?" Ichigo asked, clearly forgot the intention of Renji's question.

"Don't you want to date her?" Renji, being an idiot plus he was in nervous mode, following Ichigo's flow of conversation, causing both their zanpakutou and hollow (for Ichigo only) shook their head in frustration.

"Me?" Ichigo shrieked. Louder than necessary. "Why I want to date a loud annoying bossy midget like her?"

Renji shrugged, "I just asked, you don't have to be that worked out, you know."

Ichigo realized his reaction was indeed too much. "Right. It's just the thought of dating her never cross my mind. Speaking of which, I'm sure no one in his right mind wants to take that midget for a date."

Renji looked thoughtful.

"Don't say… you and Rukia are dating?" Ichigo asked, praying so hard that Renji will deny it.

'Wait, why I hope Renji will deny it?' Ichigo thought mentally.

'Idiot," his hollow muttered in his mind.

'Will you shut up when I'm talking to myself?' Ichigo retorted angrily.

'Yes, completely idiot. I am you. So, technically, I am your inner self. So, if you're talking to yourself, it's either you talk with me or Zangetsu.' Said his hollow smartly.

'Smart ass' cursed Ichigo.

"Oi…. Ichigo?"

"Huh?"

"I asked you, what was your question again?"

Apparently, Ichigo was not the only one who lost in thought.

"I asked whether you and Rukia are dating."

"Oh… that." Said Renji.

"So? Are you?"

Renji raised his eyebrow. "No. I have overcome my feeling to her."

"Oh… okay." Said Ichigo. Then realization hit him.

"Overcome what?"

"Can we get back to my first question?" asked Renji. Tired of having pointless conversation like this.

"Wait… so you have a feeling for her?"

"Why are you so surprise?" Renji said, ignoring to corrected the word "have" to "had".

Ichigo shrugged. He didn't know why though. He should've thought about that before, but still, hearing from Renji himself that he had a feeling for the petite shinigami still shocked him.

"I just never guess that anyone can fall for her." Ichigo stated.

"Well, I don't know what about in living world. But she surely is popular in Soul Society. After the news that she defeated the 9th Espada alone, without her bankai, more and more recruits applied to the 13th. Even long before that, most male recruits' motivation to join the 13th Division is because of her." Renji explained.

Ichigo absorbed the information, 'So, she is popular, huh? Bet that weird eyes of her that make her that popular.'

'Now you're thinking about her eyes. Is that your reason?' again, his hollow butted into his own thought.

Ichigo ignored him at this moment. "What about you? If you have feeling for her, why didn't you join the 13th instead of 6th?"

Renji stared at Ichigo, considering whether he should told this teen about his reason.

"It's… personal. I can't talk about that now. Maybe later." He said.

"So…" Ichigo hesitated, "You like Rukia?"

Renji closed his eyes, and then nodded. "I knew her since a long time ago, long before you were born, I'm sure."

Ichigo knew that Renji didn't mean anything by that, but he felt a stab of jealousy.

"She helped me and my gang when we were chased for stealing water. Our life was once difficult and so, we were what you called street rat. But, even she lived in the shabbiest rukongai area, she looked different. She's beautiful, strong, and tough. She never cried, at least in front of me."

Renji reminisced his childhood time with Rukia, something he did a lot after Rukia was taken into Kuchiki family.

"She was the one who suggested we both became shinigami. And if she didn't say that, I might not be like what I am now. I tried so hard so I can be a fuku-taichou in order to reach her again."

"Again?" Ichigo asked.

"Ah…" Renji nodded. "She is the closest person I can consider as family."

"Family?" Ichigo repeated Renji's last word.

"At first, I thought I like her like, you know… man to woman, but then… I feel I like her more like a brother to a sister."

"Sister?" Ichigo kept repeating Renji's word.

Renji looked at his companion. "Will you stop repeating the last word of what I am saying?"

Ichigo held up his sense again, "Um.. yes… Sorry." He smirked. He didn't know why, but he felt like a heavy burden was lifted from his shoulders.

"So, what was your first question again?"

"What?" Renji asked him in return.

"You said that you want to ask me a question." Ichigo stated.

"Oh… yes, about that…" Renji paused. "I think I'll ask you another time. I have to think about that question again."

"I have to go now." Renji said after he glanced at his watch.

"Where…" Ichigo was about to ask, but Renji had already jumped from his window.

Ichigo shook his head. 'That idiot…'

However, their conversation lingered in Ichigo's mind.

Ichigo knew that Rukia was adopted by Byakuya. She told him before that she ever lived in Rukongai, but what Ichigo never imagined before was that she went through a difficult life, as a street rat.

'Maybe that is why she is so tough,' Ichigo thought.

'_But, even she lived in the shabbiest rukongai area, she looked different. She's beautiful, strong, and tough.'_ Renji's words echoed in his mind.

Later that night, Kurosaki Family plus Rukia were having dinner when the phone rang. Yuzu ran and picked up the phone.

"Rukia-nee… Ishida-san is on the phone. He wants to speak with you."

"Ah… Thanks, Yuzu." Rukia put down her chopstick and walked toward the living room.

"Why does Ishida want to speak with Rukia?" Ichigo asked Yuzu.

Yuzu just shrugged. Karin was happily chewing her dinner. Isshin looked at Ichigo and gave him a goofy smile,

"Ah… jealous, are you?"

That's it! Ichigo sent his father flying from the dining room, still clutching his chopstick.

* * *

A/N: I have re-written this chapter for eight times! But I still didn't satisfy with this chapter. – sigh – don't know what to do again. Arrrrggh….

Enough with my ranting; hope you guys still found it amusing… I should take a long break for this story… T_T

By the way, I'm sure you've already known who will be the next unfortunate guy.


	3. Ishida

A/N: Finally… the third chapter. Thank you for all the great reviews you all submitted. I do appreciate them. I'm so sorry it took me a long time to update. Hope you still bear with me…

Appreciation Corner:

As usual, the first thank you goes to my reviewers:

ricejames: So… the first was actually Renji, but since you considered that Ichigo didn't too hard on Renji, soo… let's see what do you think now… ^^ And thanks for the double review…

xdayanarax: Jeeez… thank you. I do love to see him jealous too…

darklover: Awww… glad that you also like this story… ^^

alero1990: hm… can't you guess? ^^

rukiahinataika: Hm… yes and no for your questions. Lol… you will find out if you keep reading. ^^

Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky: hahaha… yeah… Ishida just added another reason of why Ichigo should beat him up. lol ^^

0namakiza0: Hm… the only pair I support fully is RukiaxIchigo. Nothing else. Lol… of course, I do welcome others' opinion. lol… ^^

Aizawa Ayumu: Hehehe… let's see if Ishida get bankai-ed by Ichigo. lol

SinoviVaatell: thanks for reviewing. Yeps… and there're still a lot to go, since Rukia was surrounded by male companions. right? ^^

And then, thank you for those of you who added this story into your favorite story:

xdayanarax; usagi ch4n; falconrukichi; Xaila'n'Eli; kazenoume; Esmarie; and ftrinh98.

Also thank you for those of you who added this story into your story alert:

ricejames; darklover; Xaila'n'Eli; SinoviVaatell; krazykiwi16; Kiraa Satsuki; and Nathalie Shiffer .

And big thank you for those of you who added me as your favorite author and/or added me in your author alert:

xdayanarax; usagi ch4n; and Nathalie Shiffer.

Disclaimer:

* * *

Chapter 3

Ishida

* * *

Sunday…

Karin had a soccer game, whilst Yuzu went out for grocery. His father was in clinic, looking through the patients' records. Rukia was happily watching a cartoon with a lot of stuff-animal-like dancing happily on the meadow, while munching the potato chips. Ichigo sat lazily beside her, not paying attention to the TV, instead he read a book.

"Ichigo, did Renji come here yesterday?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo looked up from his book, took a quick glance on TV, commercial. No wonder Rukia started a conversation. Rukia was attached to that stupid show, so she would hit Ichigo if he tried to distract her from that show.

Ichigo grunted. Rukia took that as a "Yes".

"So, did he tell you?" She asked again, taking a look at her potato chips, empty. She put the bag on the table.

"Tell me what?" Ichigo, now interested with the topic, put down his book.

Rukia shrugged, "He didn't tell you then."

"What?" Ichigo was now confused.

"Nothing. I promise him not to tell you before he does." Rukia was about to stand up.

Ichigo grabbed her hand and pulled her down, plopped to the couch.

"What is it that you're trying to hide?" he asked, more suspicious than before.

"Nothing important, really. Well… at least for me. Renji considered this important."

Ichigo raised his eyebrow. Now, clearly curious.

"He asked what if you date a guy." He started.

Rukia raised her eyebrow. "Really? That idiot, I told him to tell the point directly."

"So, do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Date someone?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

"I know, Strawberry. But I don't know why did you ask that, more importantly, why I have to answer that question."

"Ishida?"

"What does Ishida have something to do with this?"

"Are you and Ishida dating?"

"No, why do you think so?"

"Why did he call you last night?"

"Is it weird?"

"No, but he never call me."

"Do you want him to call you?"

"No, damnit. Duh… you're not only short but…"

"Finish that sentence, and I swear I'll freeze you with Shirayuki."

Ichigo gulped. He knew that there were times when Rukia looked intimidating despite her size, and this was one of that times.

Rukia smirked, knowing that she had, somehow, silent him. She focused her eyes to the TV again, the commercial was over.

Ichigo sighed and began to read his book again. If he couldn't get it from Rukia, Ichigo will surely ask the quincy.

* * *

Ichigo was sitting in his desk, daydreaming about something unclear. Suddenly, someone smacked his head from the back.

"Damnit, Midget. What the hell do you want now?" Ichigo retorted angrily, spun around only to be face to face with…

"Tatsuki?" Ichigo said uncertainly, well… he was sure that the only one who dared to smack his head was Rukia. He almost forgot that Tatsuki was a violent girl as well.

Tatsuki glared at him, folding her hands in front of her chest, "The one and only. Were you expecting someone else?" she smirked.

Tatsuki didn't have to be a psychic that Ichigo thought it was Rukia who smacked his head. No, she clearly saw how their relationship grew. Even though Tatsuki felt bad for Orihime, but she couldn't stop herself for supporting Ichigo and Rukia.

The only, and the main, problem was: both of them were too oblivious to realize that they both had a same feeling. Far from platonic thing.

Renji ever said to her that maybe a relationship between human and shinigami won't work out well. Tatsuki sighed, she knew that, and she felt sorry already for Ichigo.

Since Rukia came, Tatsuki noticed that Ichigo was, little by little, changing. He didn't too depress when his mother's memorial day came. He would be quieter than usual, but still… there's something different from him. And it was a good thing.

Silently, Tatsuki thanked Rukia for bringing her childhood friend back. At a certain point, she was upset since because of Rukia, they were exposed to the strong reiatsu, thus placed them in danger. Especially when Orihime was abducted by Aizen.

However, now she got another thing to add to her reason-to-thank-Rukia. Because of her, she could know Renji.

"Oi, Tatsuki!" Ichigo shouted, startling the raven hair girl.

"WHAT?"She snapped.

"Geez… what's wrong with you?"

Tatsuki just glared at him, shutting him up.

"So, what do you want?" asked Ichigo again.

"As I guess." Tatsuki sighed. "You must be forgotten that we have to meet after school. The festival is just three weeks away."

"Festival?" Kurosaki confused.

Tatsuki smacked her own forehead lightly, "Don't tell me you forget that we are assigned to handle the decoration."

Still looked confused and uncertain.

Tatsuki sighed, and then remembered that during that time it was Kon inside Ichigo's body. "Alright… alright," defeated, she informed him, "Our class will perform a drama in this year school festival. And you, Chad, and I have been assigned to handle the whole decoration thing."

Ichigo nodded his head in understanding. "What kind of drama?" he asked.

"Peter Pan." Tatsuki answered in a slight disgust. She hated almost all kind of fairy tale. They were ridiculous according to her opinion.

"Right," Ichigo responded, silently glad that he didn't involve in the drama as the player.

"So, what should we do?" asked Ichigo again.

"Planning what kind of decoration we will need, making list about the equipment and materials we will need, stuffs like that. So, after school is alright?" explained Tatsuki.

"Sure, I'll just let the midget know that I can go home with her."

"No worries. She will have to rehearse after school hour." informed Tatsuki.

Rehearse?

"She has a role in that drama?"

Tatsuki nodded, "Honestly, Ichigo, you should ask Kon about the situation whenever you let him take over your body." Tatsuki said while walking away.

'So, that evil witch had a role in that drama? Ha… must be a small role, a tree… or maybe a rock. Yes, a rock suited her well; she has a silky raven hair, so it'll hinder her as a tree but as a rock there'll be no problem…' Ichigo thought mentally.

'But her skin is flawless white, King…' Shirosaki butted in.

'Yeah, right. She has that pale complexion. I never met anyone who has a flawless white skin like her.' Ichigo unconsciously agree.

'Hm….' Shirosaki smirked, 'So you agree, King, that she has a rare beauty?'

'Of course I… SHUT UP you albino hollow!' Ichigo shot up in his seat suddenly, rewarding him with a flying chalk from Ochi-sensei, a confused look from his classmates, and a mocking glare from… Ishida.

'I have to talk to him, immediately.' Ichigo thought silently.

* * *

"Hey Ichigo, where is Kuchiki-san?" asked Keigo when he arrived at rooftop, their lunch space.

Ichigo shrugged. He didn't know either. When the bell rang, the midget already dashed from the class, so that he didn't have time to ask where she about to go. Besides, Ichigo thought that she will join them later.

Ichigo and Chad went to the rooftop and waited for the others. However, only Mizuiro and Keigo showed up.

"Maybe the girls have their lunch together." said Mizuiro, taking a space beside Ichigo.

"Yeah… maybe." Ichigo answered.

Unconsciously, he looked at the space where the girls usually had their lunch. There were times when Rukia joined lunch with Inoue, Tatsuki, and the other girls. And usually, he could see them from his spot.

And yes, now, he could see that the girls gathered under the same tree. Yet, he could feel that Rukia's reiatsu wasn't there. She's not there, yet.

It was half the break time when the door to the rooftop sprung open and Ishida walked in. Without a word, he took a seat in front of Ichigo. Not noticing, or trying to ignore, the glare he received from Ichigo.

"You late," said Chad.

Ishida nodded. "I have to do something first."

"In your break time?" snorted Ichigo.

"Whatever I do in my break time is my problem, Kurosaki." Ishida answered icily.

Ichigo just shrugged.

Mizuiro cleared his throat, "Well… is it finished?"

Ishida looked at him, "Not yet. She is hard to handle."

"She?" Ichigo asked.

"Kuchiki-san." answered Mizuiro nonchalantly. "But she agreed?"

Ishida nodded. "Yes… under few conditions."

"Isn't that a good thing that she finally agree?" asked Mizuiro again.

Ishida nodded again.

"So, you already got to know her figures?"

Ishida glared at Mizuiro this time. He just returned the glare with innocent look.

"I already know her figures from a long time ago. But yes, I do know her figures now. And it's a good thing, because I have to make sure that it will fit her."

Ichigo had trying his best to suppress the urge to bankai that quincy. He didn't know what they were talking about, one thing he knew that they were talking about Rukia. And he didn't like it. Especially because he thought they were talking something rude about her.

"So… you will have another meeting with her again?"

Ishida nodded. "She already said "yes". So, we will continue our meeting next times because…"

It all happened so fast. Ichigo grabbed Ishida's front shirt and clutched it tightly. "Listen, you're not talking about Rukia that way."

Ishida, as calm as ever, adjusted his glasses before answering, "And should I understand what "way" that you meant?"

Ichigo glared at him, Ishida didn't even budge. "Rukia is our nakama," Ichigo started, "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt her."

"I think Kuchiki can take care of herself perfectly, Kurosaki." answered Ishida while freeing himself from Ichigo.

Chad put both his giant arms on Ichigo's shoulder. Mizuiro and Keigo were exchanging glances.

"Ichigo, are you…" Keigo started in doubt.

"What?" Ichigo snapped.

"What Asano-san was about to ask is," Mizuiro came in, with his full smile innocent face, he looked up at Ichigo and asked, "Are you jealous?"

Ichigo's face became hot. He knew, he was about to blush, and Kurosaki Ichigo never blushed. Ever. "I am not jealous. Why should I?" He said while walking toward the door, to avoid his friends from seeing him blushing. (He kept telling himself that he was blush because he was furious).

"He is jealous." stated Ishida.

"Yes, he is." Chad responded.

"He is just too stupid to realize that." added Keigo.

Mizuiro glanced down for a second before answering, "And so is Kuchiki-san."

* * *

One week had passed since Ichigo almost punched Ishida on the rooftop. It seemed that none of Mizuiro, Keigo, Chad, or even Ishida mentioned about that to the girls, especially to Rukia.

The said girl, however, looked unaffected by the cold glare Ichigo always sent to Ishida whenever he came to chat with Rukia. Ishida, being the most annoying jerk ever (in Ichigo's opinion), looked as if he didn't even care.

It was Friday afternoon, and Ichigo was dragged by Tatsuki to finish some of the decoration they needed to fix.

He was dragging his feet in the corridor. Tatsuki just asked him to bring some black curtains from the sewing club. The last thing Ichigo wanted to do was to ask something from that annoying quincy.

He arrived at the sewing club room and was about to knock the door when he heard the familiar voice.

He didn't mean to, but he can't help himself to eavesdropping.

"Damn it, Ishida. It's still too tight." Rukia said through her gritted-teeth.

"Kuchiki, stop complaining and relax. Your stiff body just makes it harder to slip." Ishida answered calmly.

"I can't believe how everyone said that they envy me. It's a torture." Rukia grumbled.

"Listen, stop complaining, or I will force it. Whether you say it's too tight or not." Ishida started to lose his patient. "Besides, I've already measured it."

"What exactly did you measure?" Rukia snapped back. "I can barely breathe."

Ishida sighed. "Stay still, I will help you. Don't move; just let me be the one who move, okay?"

"Don't you dare try anything funny!" Rukia threatened.

The last sound Ichigo heard was something being unzipped, and that's enough for him.

His face was flushed. He didn't care whether Tatsuki would be furious because he didn't bring the curtain or not. He just needed to get away from that damn door.

* * *

"Ichigo, are you okay?" asked Rukia.

It's been another week since Ichigo stopped talking to her. He almost like he avoided her. Rukia didn't know why.

"You've asked me for 10 times already, midget." Ichigo answered.

"That's not an answer," Rukia barked, "And do you really count?"

Ichigo sighed.

"I'm just busy with the decoration things. And hollow hunting at night didn't help me."

Rukia just kept her babbling for herself. Ichigo wasn't a kind of guy who complained for such trivial things like that. Rukia knew, he had his own problem.

She hated to say this, even though she knew that she couldn't stand not being able to know what's going on with her friend.

"Ichigo, remember what I said before? About I won't ask and will wait for you till you tell me what your problem is?"

Ichigo glanced at his small companion, wondering what she implied.

He nodded.

"That's what I will always do, okay? Just… don't do anything funny, okay?"

Ichigo nodded.

He sighed. Should he ask?

"Rukia?" He called.

Rukia, who was walking towards the kitchen, stopped her track and turned around.

"Hm?" she said. Signaling she heard him.

"What do you think about Ishida?"

"Why do you ask…"

"Just, answer me." Ichigo cut her.

Rukia thought for a full minute before answering, "For a Quincy who always says that he hates shinigami, he helped soul society a lot. I don't think he is a bad guy. He's okay, I think."

"Okay? Just that?" Ichigo responded.

Rukia shrugged, "What do you expect?"

"Nothing, I guess." Ichigo back to his former position: lying in sofa.

"Oh," Rukia squalled, "He's kind of persistent about one or two things. He is not a kind of guy who accepts "no" as an answer. Just like someone I know."

* * *

"Alright, everyone's ready? We'll start our rehearsal today." Chizuru spoke trough a megaphone.

Ichigo grumbled while trying to fix one of the curtains that refuse to be pinned to their artificial wall.

"Oi, Ichigo. Where's Chad?" Tatsuki asked.

"He said that he will check the string." he answered. "Who's going to be pulled up, by the way?"

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Ichigo. You don't even know who will be our players?"

Ichigo shrugged.

"Let's see, Mizuiro will be the one who have a flying scene. And I think…" Tatsuki trailed off, "Yeah… Kuchiki too."

"Rukia?"

"Yes. Didn't I tell you that she has a role in the play?"

"Yeah, you did. But I thought she will be just a tree or rock, or something small and not being recognized…ARGHHHH!"

"What do you mean by that?" Rukia came up behind him, stepped into his back, pushing his face to kiss the floor.

"Damn, midget. Can't you just…" Ichigo got up and stop in track.

"Wha… I mean… How…" He couldn't utter a single word.

In front of him stood a girl with violet eyes (the eyes he was familiar with), but no raven hair. Instead, this girl had blonde hair, tied into a neat small ponytail. She wore green dress. A short strapless green dress.

"Aw…. Kuchiki-san, you're so cute…" squalled Inoue.

She almost bounced towards Rukia.

Tatsuki also put her attention toward the short girl.

"You okay, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo turned around and found himself face to face with Ishida.

"She looks good, doesn't she?" He smirked.

Ichigo felt a tinge of anger deep inside. 'Why he should be proud if Rukia looks good?'

'Because he is her boyfriend, King… Please… you don't understand that?'

'Shut up!' Ichigo snapped his hollow.

"Don't you hate shinigami?"

Ishida raised his eyebrow. Clearly surprised by the sudden question.

"And your point being?"

"Why do you want to…" Ichigo stopped for a moment, trying to find the right word, "Why do you want to be involved with Rukia. She is a shinigami."

Ishida looked a bit confused, still curious why Ichigo asking him things like that now.

"She is different from other shinigamis." Ishida started. "She came to me and gave me an apology."

"Apology?"

"She said that she is sorry for the dispute between Quincy and shinigami. And that she didn't think that soul society made a right decision with the Quincy."

"Oh…" Ichigo trailed of.

"I said to her that she didn't need to apology. Because I don't hate shinigami because they slaughtered Quincy, but because they selfishness killed my grandpa."

Ishida sighed, "And then she said thank you, because I have saved her during her execution."

Ichigo was silent. He didn't know that Rukia met with Ishida and talked about that. He realized, he just knew a little about the small shinigami.

"But she is really persistent." Ishida continued, "Do you know how many times I had to fix her dress? She kept telling it's too tight or it's too short. She is really clueless about fairy-tale."

Ichigo snapped from his thought.

"Dress?"

"Yes," Ishida adjusted his glasses. "I was the one who made that dress. So, I measured her for that purpose."

"So you two didn't…" Ichigo stopped himself before humiliating himself.

"No." Ishida answered nonchalantly.

He walked a few steps before turned around and said, "And about what we did in sewing club, she just did some fitting and I help her zipped her costume. Our club has a fitting room, so don't worry… we didn't do anything just like what you've thought."

Ichigo was sweatdropped. "How…"

"You still don't realize that you can't hide that monstrous reiatsu of yours?" Ishida smirked.

'Aw… King, he got you there.' Hichigo taunted.

'Listen, if you don't stop your rambling, I will make sure that you cannot make anymore comment. Ever.' Ichigo threatened.

'Ah… putting your anger toward me now, aren't you?' Hichigo laughed histerically.

Ichigo was about to retort back to his hollow taunt when Tatsuki scream.

"WATCH OUT!"

And as if in slow motion, Ichigo turned around just to see the string that held Rukia was snapped and she was falling freely towards the floor 5 meters below her.

He rushed toward the stage, but something, or someone jumped ahead of him and in an instant caught Rukia's body before Rukia could react to help herself.

"You alright, Kuchiki?"

Rukia nodded. To be honest, she was a little bit shocked, and the gigai was rather hard to move in and do some maneuver to prevent the fall.

"Thanks, Chad." She smiled when Chad put her down.

Chad just nodded, and to Ichigo surprised, he (Chad) patted Rukia's head with affection.

* * *

A/N: Ahh…. finally… chapter 2 is finished. f(-_-;)… Please leave a review before you left this page…

Thanks… ^_^


End file.
